Virtual reality and immersive broadcasts are already taking place and it is reasonable to assume that VR and immersive adverts will also appear in the near future. Advertisers and publishers alike will expect great value from such adverts, which makes ad-fraud a big threat. Ad fraud is performed when fictitious views are made in order to artificially increase the impressions (“views”) and thus the ad publisher receives unjustified revenue.